Baby It's You
by Lovely Lei
Summary: V-Day story. Can the girls get Ichigo to admit to his crush for Valentine's Day or will it be a waste of time? IchixOc


_Ichigo sighed it was the final class hour of the day and to make matters worst, Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Seeing that it fell on a Saturday this year meaning the everyone was trying to get their cards, roses, and dates together for tomorrow. What was even worst he was getting notes, by the same person, at least that's what he suspected seeing that it was all written on the same pink paper with hearts surrounding it._

_Yet the one he got this hour was quite possibly the worst one yet, seeing that it read, __'Ichigo Kurosaki, you amaze me in so many ways there's no other way to say this but I'm in love, and I mean love love. Love like a wife and I want to take this chance. I love love love you. Please, please, please meet me after the concert. Your secret love.'_

Yet unknown to him, someone was having it at least almost as hard as him, if not more and that person was sitting right next to him.

Mikan hummed very softly as she listened to the music coming from her iPod. Her black hair hiding the inner ear headphones from the teacher. Though she had been practicing for this concerts since she was first asked in December. Yet just this morning it hit her full force, and hard. 

Yet both students jumped as they heard the shrieking of the Hollow alarm going off. Turning her pink eyes to Ichigo, Mikan reached for her bag as she grabbed a pink and green pill. Pretending to drop her eraser she leaned down placing the pill by Ichigo's hand. Sitting back up as she popped the Mod soul in her mouth along with Ichigo, as the two ran out the class room in their Shinigami attire.

"Oi! Berry-boy, Mik!"

Both teens turned as they looked to the two blue haired Arrancar standing there.

"So what is it this time?" Mikan asked.

"Some of those low leveled lonely Hollows just appeared." Grimmjow replied. "By the looks of it some are heading that way. The others going that way." He replied pointing in completely different directions.

"Well Mik and me will take care of these you boys go have fun with those." Cleo replied grabbing Mikan's wrist.

"Wait but Cleo, if we leave those two alone they'll more likely kill each other then the Hollows." Mikan replied when Cleo looked to Grimmjow then Mikan, then turned to Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Yo! Grimmjow! Go after the Hollow or I'll rip your mask off your face and eat it myself." The female Arrancar smiled waving to the jaguar, as she disappeared still holding onto a protesting Mikan.

"You have one very strange girlfriend." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, but knowing her ass, she'll mostly do it." Grimmjow scoffed. "Let go."

"Cleo, can we stop playing with these weak Hollows? I have to study for class and that Heart-Throb concert tomorrow. Let's not forget we've got class all next week in the Soul Society." Mikan replied slicing off a Hollows head.

"What's the matter aren't you a good student? A's and B's right?" Cleo asked looking to the girl.

"Well yeah but around the end of the year everything's starts to build up. I can stop singing or we won't have food."

"Then why don't you just marry Ichigo. You can be a dumb little house wife. I'm sure the Berry-boy will more then likely support you and the family." Cleo replied with a smirk, not noticing the rock until it hit her in the head. "What?"

"I'm not dumb, I'm just having a little lapse in my head right now." Mikan replied walking up to the tall female Arrancar. "Now what exactly is your whole thing about me and Ichigo?"

"Nothing really. So shouldn't you get back to class so you can practice your song?" Cleo asked.

Mikan looked away then huffed deeply, "You're lucky you're right Cle, or I'd be mad." 

"So what ya singing anyway?" Cleo asked.

Mikan looked over her shoulder as she smiled, "That's classified, until the concert." She replied as she jumped up, flying back to school. "Come on Cleo or you'll be the one failing."

"I wouldn't have to worry about failing if you didn't sign me and Grimmjow up for those stupid class."

"To tell you truthfully you just answered yourself." Mikan replied stopping as she saw a familiar figure running ahead of her. "Rukia, don't worry about it."

"You two already took care of it?" Rukia asked stopping as the girls landed before her.

"Yeah wasn't the many."

"Normally there's a lot more of them this time of year. I guess everyone in Henco Mundo are keeping them at bay." Rukia replied as they began walking back to school. "I'm surprised that I didn't see you with Ichigo, Mikan."

"Now what do you mean by that?" Mikan asked looking to the smaller girl.

"It's just that you and Ichigo make a better couple." Rukia replied.

"Meaning?" Mikan questioned.

"That you two should be the ones fighting hollows, besides you just left Ichigo and Grimmjow to fight a Hollow. I'm pretty sure that most of the town's going to be missing." Rukia replied.

"That's not my fault. Cleo dragged me with her." Mikan replied running her fingers threw her hair.

"Well you know what they say something about "Absentees makes the heart grow fonder." Or some type of crap like that…" Cleo smirked.

"That sounds more like a disease then a saying." Mikan replied. "Besides where's Renji, didn't he get the page?"

"Yeah he went with Ichigo's group." Rukia explained.

"Oi! Ichigo! Grimmjow!" Renji called standing in the middle of the sidewalk as they two walked back to school. "So you took care of them? That gives you what?"

"Twenty…"

Twenty-five." Ichigo replied as Grimmjow and Renji looked to the boy and his number of Hollows defeated in the month.

"Looks like Mikan's been denying you." Grimmjow laughed, pushing the boy against the side of the head.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo growled.

"You know Mikan hasn't been giving you any of her Goodies." Renji replied.

Ichigo stared at Renji as if the boy had just been eaten by a giant snake. "What did you just say?"

Grimmjow and Renji chuckled as they looked to Ichigo, though laughing for a completely different reason.

"Come on Ichigo, if Mikan's giving you a little dry spell we won't laugh." Renji replied.

"At your face." Grimmjow added his trademark smirk lining his lips as the two began laughing loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo scoffed as he began to walk back to school.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." They called walking after the boy.

Ichigo scoffed as he remained walking to the school trying to ignore the two in the background. 

Ichigo groaned as he looked up from his math homework as he heard a knock at the door. "Dad! Dad get the door!"

Yet the knocking continued, seeing that the man didn't answer the door. Scoffing under his breath he muttered a coming under his breath as he walked down the stairs. Flinging the door open as he was shocked to see the black hair girl standing there.

"Mikan?"

"Ichigo? Sorry if I inter…"

"No it's no problem? What's the matter?" Ichigo asked seeing that the girl still had her book bag at her side and seemed to just step inside her house to change real quick. Instead of her normal attire she was just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink polo.

"Come in." Ichigo said letting the girl in as she removed her shoes. 

"Where is everyone?" Mikan asked as they walked up stairs.

"Karin has football practice, and Yuzu stayed after school for her glee club." Ichigo replied. "No clue where's my Dad, as long as he didn't get eaten by a hollow, he'll be fine."

Mikan laughed softly as they walked in his room, "You were studying? Oh Ichi, sorry about that."

"Hey it's no problem. So what were you doing anyway?" Ichigo replied pointing toward her bag as she sat on the bed.

"I was going to go home and study too, then I got attacked by Cleo. She has this silly idea of my becoming your silly housewife." Mikan laughed. "It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't call me dumb."

"So you've been hounded by them too?" Ichigo asked

"Too?" 

"Yeah, Renji and Grimmjow mention something about withdrawals and goodies."

Mikan stopped as she looked directly at Ichigo, "Wait a minute, Renji said 'Goodies'?" She asked as Ichigo simply nodded. 

What started as a simple giggle turned into a full blown laugh as Mikan fell to her side on Ichigo's bed holding her sides as tears fell. "I…I…I can…he said…"

Ichigo chuckled slightly as he looked to the girl, seeing that she came in so exhausted looking but was now seeming to have forgot all about hounding questions and pressuring Arrancar, concerts and Valentines day tomorrow.

"I would have loved to hear him say that. " Mikan giggled drying her eyes as she looked to Ichigo. "Maybe we shouldn't let him watch MTV."

Ichigo shrugged softly, "Well you're welcomed to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks." Mikan replied pulling out her Grammar book as she opened it to a bookmarked place as she laid across the boy's bed.

The two studying in comfortable silence. The curtains drawn open to let the unusual very warm spring day air come in. Both jumping as they heard a strange chime.

"Sorry." Mikan whispered pulling her cell phone from her bag. "I got a text form Cleo. Something about food…Ugh I hope they didn't blow up the house again." She muttered.

"You're really doing a lot by taking those two in." Ichigo replied looking to her.

"I volunteered for the job." Mikan replied sitting up as she rubbed her shoulders. "Besides it would be too boring without them anyway."

Ichigo chuckled as he moved to sit beside her on the bed, "We've got a three day weekend. Why don't we watch a movie instead?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki are you saying that you're going to put off your homework?" Mikan laughed leaned back against him.

"When do we get anytime alone?" Ichigo smirked as Mikan shrugged softly. "But first do you know anything about this?" He asked reaching into his book bag to grab the note.

"That looks like that stationary I bought." Mikan replied taking the paper as she read the note over before she began to laugh. "That looks like Cleo's writing and those words…You've been getting them too?"

"You've been getting 'em?"

"Yeah, but I thought they were from Keigo so I just kind of threw them out." She stated standing up as she heard some of the joints in her back and arm pop. "Now weren't you going to take me to watch a movie?"

Ichigo chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "If you say…"

"Rukia I'm sick about pussy-footing around." Cleo scoffed looking to Rukia sitting across from her, Orhimie sitting beside her. The three somehow managed to drag their respected boyfriends into the mix. "I say we grab Mikan and they grab Ichigo and we throw them at each other and we keep trying until they kiss."

"I thought the note would have worked." Orihime sighed.

"How'd we even get dragged into this mess?" Grimmjow growled resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Seeming to be pissed at the most that he even somehow got dragged into this stupid meeting. 

'"Maybe we just have to try harder." Rukia replied. "The problem is going to be Ichigo. The fool's too thick-headed." 

"Would it be best if you just left them to their own devices?" Ulquiorra replied trying to end this quickly seeing that he was getting tired of the others in his and Orhime's apartment.

"They need to realize that they belong together before Valentine's Day. If you fall in love on Valentine's Day then you're love is suppose to last forever." Orhimie replied.

"Orhime stay away from goggle." Cleo replied looking to the girl. "Yet we've already missed on Mikan's birthday. I thought getting her drunk would have provide perfect reason for her to get with Berry-Boi…" Cleo scoffed.

"Instead it got her drunk." Renji chuckled remembering the girl, believing that she could fly off the building in her body. Yet instead just ended with the girl having to be pull from a tree by Ichigo, and her suffering a horrible cold for the next two days.

"I say we should try that again, yet without something as hard." Cleo scoffed. "What's your idea?"

"How about we get them to a restaurant? The most fancy one in town." Rukia replied.

"Then we get her drunk." 

"No one's getting drunk, Cleo." Rukia replied.

"But if we get Mikan drunk, we've got a 90% chance that she's sleep with Ichigo and he'll finally get that stick out his ass." Cleo replied. "All he needs to do is get laid."

"Cleo!"

"I'm just sayin'." Cleo sighed shrugged rolling her shoulders.

"Can we leave now?" Renji groaned sitting beside Rukia his head thrown back. "This is getting us nowhere and fast. Next thing you know we're going to be watching some crappy musical about boy falling in love with girl and then boy leaving and girl becoming a drug addict."

"That's it we've gotta watch Rent!" Orihime replied.

Both Grimmjow and Renji let out a loud groan of despair as Ulquiorra's right eye gave a visible twitch. This was going to a very long night. A very long, and very musical night.

Ishiin stepped into his home, it had to have been a quarter to one in the morning as he heard the TV in the living room. Thinking that his son had just invited his friends over again to watch movies the man placed himself against the wall pretending the do his best impression of a ninja as he slide down the hallway. Peeking his head around the corner as he almost gave manly shrieked for joy.

There was his only son laying with his shoulders against a pillow his lower body stretched out across the couch. Yet that was the amazing thing, laying on his chest was Mikan's head the girl curled up slightly against him. Both under a strange orange, red, and pink blanket that Ishiin didn't remember buying. Yet that didn't matter his Ichigo was becoming a man.

Mikan shrieked as she actually fell into her house, "Agh! Grimmjow! Cleo!" She groaned seeing that she had fell over their shoes that weren't lined up as good as they should have been. Running into her room she grabbed the large pink bag holding her garment bag as she ran back out the house, before running backing and yelling up the stairs. "Hey, I'm gone! I'll see you at the concert!" She yelled hoping that the two would have at least heard her before she ran off out the door again.

Cleo looked around the corner as she saw Mikan shut the door, "All right Grimmjow we've got less then twelve hours to get Ichigo and Mikan together." She stated running into his room, seeing the tall Arrancar half dressed, yet fully asleep. "Come on you big jaguar." She groaned pulling him to his feet. "You're so freakin' heavy in your gigia. Move! Come on we've got to meet the others in the park in ten minutes. GRIMMJOW!" She howled.

Cleo stopped as she placed her hands on her hips looking to Grimmjow as his head fell forward. When then guy was tired he wasn't going to move, too much like a cat. A smirk lined Cleo's lips as she leaned forward running her fingers through his hair.

"Grimmy, come on pretty kitty…" She purred in his ear as she remained stroking his head. "Grimmjow!" She barked loudly as she sunk her sharper canines into his neck.

This waking up the teal blue haired Arrancar wide awake, as Cleo removed her fangs looking nervously to him.

"Grimmy…"

Grimmjow's eyes flashed toward her rather quickly she backed down a little. "Cleo…"

"You wouldn't wake up…" She muttered softly, trying to look her cutest to avoid Grimmjow going after her. "Besides we've got to meet the others in ten minutes." She replied looking to the jaguar as he stood up hovering over the smaller girl. "Grimm…JOW!" Cleo shrieking as the jaguar jumped on top of her making her fall to the ground with a shriek and thud, as he began to nip and nibble at her neck.

"There they are!" Orhimie smiled waving down Cleo and Grimmjow. "Cleo is something wrong?" She asked seeing the taller girl looked as if she had been thrown into tornado. Yet the strange happy smile was placed directly on her face.

"Perfectly fine." Cleo replied. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to follow Ichigo around town and make sure he gets everything he needs in order to have a perfect Valentine to give to Mikan." Rukia replied. 

"So we're stalking Berry-boi? Sounds like my kind of day." Cleo smirked.

"All right we've got five hours to make sure that Mikan has a perfect Valentine's Day and to make sure that nothing ruins it." Rukia replied. "Ready?"

"Right!" Cleo and Orhimie cheered, as Renji, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra wondered just how in the world their girlfriends always seemed to enjoy dragging them into these kinds of messes.

Ichigo groaned after he finally got back into his house, not only had he ran into his friend's "accidentally" twenty times in a row. Every time they seemed to have some magical gift to give his serest admirer. How did they even know anything about it?

Looking to the clock he realized that he had about two hours to get ready for the Heart-Throb concert. Mikan had made sure that everyone had gotten a good seat, and even somehow managed to convince Cleo, Rukia, and Orhimie to dance back up for her. Meaning that he won't see his female friends anymore until after the concert.

After taking a quick shower and then pulling on a pair of jeans and a white polo over a red long sleeve shirt, it was Valentine's day after all.

Looking to the clock he realized that after the shower and change of clothes he still had a 45 minute wait until the concert. Taking out his cell phone he noticed that he got a text from Mikan.

'_Happy V-day, Ichi.'_

'_U 2.'_

'_Thnxs. ^_^ What time r u goin 2 come?'_

'_I'll b there soon.'_ Ichigo texted back wondering why she was texting back so fast seeing that she was suppose to be getting ready. _'Mik, what movie did we watch last night'_

'_I tricked u n2 watchin' Howl's.'_

'_Srry, make sure it's not Cleo or Rukia'_

'_I understand.'_

'_U nervous?'_

'_Little…big crowd'_

'_I get u somthang to eat'_

'_Can't b sick'_

'_After…U n me?'_

'_Yeah! Luv 2. Got 2 go. C U soon.'_

'_Later'_

"Mikan let's go, you have to behind certain now." Cleo groaned pulling the girl out of the dressing.

"Hold on Cleo, I can barely move in this dress." Mikan replied shuffling behind the stage in the large dress. "I'm so happy it goes off after the first verse."

Orhimie and Rukia looked from the on-stage area as they looked to Cleo barely holding up Mikan as she stumbled up to the microphone.

"Mikan you look amazing." Orhimie smiled. "I just wish you would have a Valentine date…" The girl was stopped short as Cleo pushed a finger to her lips telling the girl to be quiet giving a very loud shush.

"Thank you Orihime." Mikan stated kind of unsure, as she heard the crowd outside getting louder the MC introducing them. Turning to the three girls as they all gave a thumbs up. Mikan nervously giving a peace sign, as she turned back to the microphone. 

"…Karakura Town, I give you, Mikan!" 

Mikan took as deep breath as the certain opened the song beginning to play it's intro, as she wrapped her hand around the microphone. When she spotted that orange hair and familiar scowl. Smiling softly she took a small breath a began to sing

_Oh baby...Oh yeah...Oh...In this town you are always bored out of your for a place where the sun shines... The melody you hum is a song that's beginning to rust new songs, you become uneasy somewhere in your heart,Because you believe in the , it's you, that pain that you feel will someday fade away to 're the only one thinking too it through your body, let's , it's it's me, you're never all alone. I'm here with should be as oneEven if we stumble...It doesn't matter. Right now with you, I want to take you out in the world_

"You're still shaking?" Cleo laughed looking to girl as she sat in the dressing room.

"I'm still nervous." Mikan replied, as her leg bounce out of her control. "I guess I'm still a little hyped up."

"You are so weird." Cleo chuckled.

Mikan laughed softly as she looked to the girls, "Thanks again guys for performing with me. I'm sure that you would have liked to have actually gone out with the guys instead of having to perform with me."

"It's no problem. We didn't want you to be alone on Valentine's day." Orhimie replied.

"What?" Mikan questioned.

"I mean…I uh…it's just that…."

"All of that lace is cutting off the circulation to your brain. Come on let's get you out of that dress." Cleo laughed nervously dragging the girl out the room, Rukia running after the two.

Mikan laughed softly, as she pulled the rest of her costume off. Going into her regular street clothes. When she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming…" She called. Wondering who it could be seeing that any of the girls would have just burst in. Opening the door she gasped seeing dozens of pink flowers right in her face. Looking up pass the flowers as she saw Ichigo was the one holding them. A blush lining his cheek, making him look absolutely cute.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Mikan stood on the tips of her shoes to get closer to his height as gave him a quick let peck.

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything, Ichi."" She smiled softly.

Ichigo chuckling as he placed the hand no holding the flowers under her chin, "You just did."

Mikan smiled brightly as she leaned forward for ward again, kissing him on the lips again this time making it last.

The two parting as they saw, the others standing in the hallway, the girls looking like Koi fish as the boys didn't even seem to care. Even though that's how Ulquoirra normally appeared.

"Something wrong?" Mikan asked, a small blush lining her lips.

Cleo pointed between Ichigo and Mikan four times as Rukia and Orihime nodded in agreement to the silence message.

"A while now, about um…"

"Three months." Ichigo replied as Mikan nodded seeming to finally remember.

"Great they're together, now can we get something to eat?!" Grimmjow barked throwing up his arms as they all slowly turned walking down the hallway.

"Hey Mikan…" Ichigo replied softly walking after the group.

"Yeah?" Mikan questioned holding the flowers in her arms, as Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's the name of the song you sang?"

"That was an original. Wrote it for one person." Mikan smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, normally when I put the words baby in a song, it's toward one person." She replied.

"So what the name of the song, and just who is this person you 're singing too?"

Mikan smiled as she unwrapped an arm from the flowers, placing it around his waist, "Baby it's you."

112112321123432112345432151

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

I wanted to put a link to the picture I drew with this, yet my Dad screwed up the scanner.

Any who, umm I wanted to put up some little funny things about this story right here.

According to my friends Donjia and Scarlit, the only reason, I wrote this story was to have Renji say Goodies. To tell you truthfully I think it was…

Donjia thinking that there wasn't enough Kenpachi in this story….What?! LLOL

Scarlit thinks that Ichigo would have been more like this is my chick, touch her die! Cause I has sword… Yet I think that he'd be more of the one to not show that much public affection, yet still enough to let you know he's dating.

How this story was givin' birth… Okay. Wanted to write a Valentine story, Bleach is the tops on my list right now. Cold cut combo from subway, Bleach ending Baby it's You, me at work with nothing to do. Thus a story is born.

Anywho don't own anything ever, but Mikan and Cleo, and the rest of my sub-sam-which. That I'm going to eat.


End file.
